Born to Die
by So.Bubule
Summary: Ne regarde pas le ciel. Ne regarde pas les étoiles. Ne regarde pas les augures. Regarde en bas. Penche toi. Embrasse moi. Et je suis vivant.


**Born to Die**

Il y a la nuit et la lueur blanche de la lune sur la cime des arbres, et du noir, du noir à perte de vue. Il y a le silence, ou juste le bruit du vent contre les tuiles des terrasses plus bas. Il y a l'odeur de la forêt, et des fleurs de la serre numéro six. Et il y a cette tour, cette haute tour dressée vers le ciel, pour le ciel, dans le ciel.

Ils sont montés là sans but, sans envie de grandeur, mais avec l'impulsion de se sentir petits et vivants, fourmillant sous les étoiles. Ils espèrent dessiner les traits des constellations et prédire les riens de ce qui les attend. Ils ont besoin de l'air chaud du mois de juin, et des volutes émanant de leurs cigarettes. De la fumée pour voir plus loin ou mieux, de la fumée pour imiter les nuages.

Elle est pieds nus et s'amuse du froid de la pierre sur sa peau. Elle rit souvent à cause de l'herbe qu'ils ont partagée avec les autres avant de monter.

Il l'écoute parler mais ne dit rien. Il sourit quand elle se croit poète ou philosophe. Il ne dit rien quand elle se penche pour prendre entre ses doigts fins le mégot qu'il coince entre ses lèvres. Il l'observe sans un mot quand elle inspire la dernière bouffée et la lui souffle au visage. Sa respiration se cogne contre les verres de ses lunettes et c'est comme s'il l'embrassait. Elle a aussi le gout âpre du tabac dans la gorge et elle fredonne cette chanson moldue qu'il a déjà entendu mais il ne sait plus où. Elle tourne sur elle-même, ses cheveux s'emmêlent un peu plus.

Elle lui pose toutes sortes de questions plus bêtes les unes que les autres et il lui répond sérieusement.

Elle monte sur le rebord de pierre. Il a un soupçon de peur au creux de l'estomac.

Elle lui demande s'il a mal, s'il a peur. S'il veut la rejoindre.

Et il aime le danger.

Elle jette le mégot du bout de ses doigts et le regarde tombé, volé, plané jusqu'en bas. Le petit bout rouge disparait petit à petit dans le noir, et elle plisse les yeux et se penche pour mieux voir. Peut-être qu'en bas, ce petit bout rouge s'enflammera. Peut-être que le vent fera danser le jaune et le rouge des flammes. Elle courbe un peu plus le dos, et respire quand le vent passe.

Il fait deux pas. Il ne dit rien, il sourit.

Elle descend, le rejoint sur le sol sans surprise et sûr. Et elle lui prend la main, toujours cette musique sur les lèvres et les paroles se gravent dans sa mémoire comme l'air, l'odeur des feuilles, son parfum et la soie de sa main contre la sienne, dans la sienne, avec elle.

Elle a ce sourire qui lui promet tellement et elle l'entraine, le tire, le porte vers le rebord, ce même rebord, celui qui les préserve du vide. Elle se colle contre la pierre, le froid contre ses reins et il peut voir le noir de la forêt et le sol plus bas, bien plus bas, trop bas.

Mais le vertige, c'est elle. La chute, c'est elle. Et son rebord, c'est aussi elle.

Il a sa main sur sa hanche, juste entre le chemisier et la jupe et une jambe entre les siennes. Elle lui demande s'il veut coucher avec elle, là tout de suite. Il lui répond non.

Alors elle sourit de ce sourire qui lui en dit plus qu'elle ne voudrait admettre et elle remonte ses mains pour enserrer son cou. C'est l'amour qu'il veut lui faire.

Elle lui murmure les paroles à l'oreille et il a envie de tomber. Tomber comme elle, pour elle et avec elle. Et elle se penche en arrière. Il suit son corps et il voit le sol par-dessus son épaule, le sol en bas, trop bas. Mais ce n'est pas assez.

Elle colle son front contre son cou et ferme les yeux. Il sent ses cils chatouiller sa peau.

Elle ne chante pas, elle récite ses paroles, les chuchote parfois quand elles en disent trop. Elle ne veut pas le regarder, parce qu'à cet instant elle ne sait pas ce dont elle a envie, elle ne sait pas si elle veut pleurer dans ses bras ou rire les yeux dans les yeux. Elle l'entend respirer, elle le sent respirer alors elle s'accroche à lui. Elle serre sa chemise dans ses poings.

En dessous il y a le Château, il y a Prés-au-Lard, et plus loin, il y a Londres et le Monde.

Et au dessus il y a les Étoiles qui racontent. Les Étoiles qui prédisent. Et si elle tourne la tête, elle lira les signes. Mais il faut pour cela qu'elle quitte son cou, qu'elle s'éloigne et elle ne peut pas.

Au dessus il y a les Constellations. Les Constellations qui s'affolent. Et s'il lève les yeux, il comprendra à quel point la vie est courte. Mais il y a elle, et elle est sa carte du Ciel.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'ai honte... Cela va faire un an que je n'ai rien posté, et ce n'est pas faute de ne rien avoir à raconter. Ce texte date justement de l'été dernier, je ne pourrais pas vous parler de l'état dans lequel je l'ai ecrit... J'étais dans une grosse passe Lana Del Rey (chose que je n'explique pas aujourd'hui) et bim ! voila.

Alors l'année a été dure. Le mémoire, les cours, les boulots, les concours... J'ai pas eu une seconde pour moi. Et l'année prochaine ce sera surement pire !

Aussi j'ai l'impression de ne pouvoir poster que lorsque je suis en visite estivale chez moman... C'est la Provence, ça me donne envie d'écrire faut croire...

Je vous aime !


End file.
